


Nothing fails

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Betrayal, Break Up, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Come fai ad essere sempre così tranquillo? Come fai a non odiarmi perché ti ho venduto a Wheatley, come fai a...”“È colpa mia, no?” lo interruppe. “È colpa mia se l’hai fatto. Mia che ho scelto Sara senza darti una buona spiegazione, mia che non ho saputo fare niente per evitare di trovarmi in questa sensazione. Lo capisco, Alex, davvero.”
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield, Michael Scofield/Sara Tancredi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nothing fails

**_~ Nothing Fails ~_ **

Alex non ricordava quando era stata l’ultima volta che si era davvero sentito un uomo.

Meno ancora ricordava l’ultima volta in cui si era sentito un essere umano.

Quando aveva visto Michael per la prima volta dopo settimane, ricordava di essersi sentito bene come non mai.

Era una sensazione che gli era piaciuta, così come gli era piaciuto il suo abbraccio, così come gli era piaciuta la spontaneità del suo sorriso quando lo aveva visto.

Era durata meno di un secondo, prima che la sua mente gli ricordasse per quale ragione fosse lì.

Era stanco di giocare quel ruolo.

Quando Sullins l’aveva convocato gli aveva fatto credere che...

Non l’avrebbe fatto, in condizioni normali, e sapeva alla perfezione che quello che l’aveva portato a contattare Michael andava ben oltre la promessa di avere indietro il proprio distintivo.

Alla fine dei giochi Alex aveva firmato per la propria libertà, e si era ritrovato da solo, senza niente in mano che potesse aiutarlo a ricominciare la propria vita.

E ora c’era questo, e c’era Michael che cercava di aiutare Sara ad evadere da un carcere in cui sarebbe rimasta uccisa in pochi giorni, e mai come allora aveva desiderato di non aiutare Scofield, di lasciare che la dottoressa andasse incontro al suo destino, di lasciare che la uccidessero se questo era necessario.

Ma quel desiderio di morte era così diverso da quello provato pochi mesi prima, quando in gioco c’era la vita della sua famiglia, che si era sentito un mostro anche solo per averlo provato.

Stava tradendo Michael, stava tradendo i suoi piani a Wheatley, esattamente come il più piccolo aveva tradito lui scegliendo una vita con Sara.

Alexander lo ricordava alla perfezione, ricordava Sona e il momento in cui avevano lasciato credere a Michael che la ragazza fosse morta, ricordava come questi si fosse gettato su di lui in preda alla disperazione, e quanto bene l’avesse fatto stare quel semplice contatto, quella voglia che provava per lui, per il suo corpo, per le sue attenzioni.

Quando James poi gli aveva detto che Sara invece era viva, era stato lo stesso Mahone a confermarglielo e ad aiutarlo, e mai come in quel momento se ne era pentito.

Era sera, e lui era stanco.

Aveva chiamato Wheatley per informarlo del punto cieco nelle telecamere di sorveglianza, e adesso ogni qualvolta in cui Michael gli posava gli occhi addosso gli sembrava quasi che stesse cercando di leggergli dentro, come se potesse solo guardandolo scorgere il tradimento messo in atto.

Nella stanza erano rimasti solo due, e per quanto Alex continuasse a ripetersi che sarebbe stata una scelta assai più saggia andarsene, non riusciva a farlo.

C’era una guerra in atto nella sua mente, e lui era costretto a rimanere, spettatore, in attesa della decisione finale.

Stava punendo Michael per quello che aveva fatto, ma era un pensiero affatto consolante in un frangente in cui la donna che aveva dichiarato di amare si trovava in pericolo di vita.

Ad Alex non importava poi così tanto di lei, ma pensava piuttosto al dolore che Scofield avrebbe provato nel caso in cui fosse morta davvero.

Avrebbe voluto imparare a fregarsene.

Si avvicinò alla sedia sulla quale era seduto il più piccolo, rimanendo alle sue spalle in attesa che si girasse.

Quando lo fece, vide la sua espressione stanca e le occhiaie profonde che gli segnavano il viso, e si morse un labbro per impedire a se stesso di urlare per la frustrazione.

Avrebbe voluto poterlo abbracciare e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma c’era la voce della sua dignità a dirgli che, in fondo, non poteva farlo.

Si sedette accanto a lui, fissando in silenzio le foto sparse sul tavolo.

Sentiva lo sguardo di Michael addosso, e sapeva quanto anche lui non potesse ignorare il loro passato.

Si chiese se gli facesse almeno un po’ male averlo così vicino, ma non si volle dare una risposta a questa domanda.

“Perché mi stai aiutando, Alex?” gli chiese improvvisamente il più piccolo, sospirando e mettendo da parte le foto e le carte, guardandolo dritto negli occhi quando l’altro li alzò verso di lui.

Mahone deglutì, alzando le spalle.

“Perché non avrei dovuto farlo? Dopotutto è merito tuo se sono un uomo libero, no Michael?” gli chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio e cercando di suonare convincente.

E sentì ancora che la lotta dentro di sé stava infuriando, che la guerra non era ancora finita, e che ora l’attacco era nelle mani di Scofield, e lui era maledettamente spaventato da quello che gli avrebbe potuto dire.

“Mi dispiace, Alex. Mi dispiace se quello che ho fatto può averti...”

“Non c’è niente di cui ti debba scusare” rispose alla svelta l’altro, confuso dal fatto che Michael avesse deciso di affrontare quell’argomento del quale, era certo, nessuno dei due era eccessivamente ansioso di parlare.

“Sì, invece, che devo scusarmi. Ho pensato a lungo a quello che è successo, ho pensato a come mi sono sentito quando Lincoln mi ha detto della morte di Sara, ho pensato a...” sospirò, prendendosi la testa fra le mani. “Tu ci sei stato per me. Sempre. E io non ti avrei dovuto mai mettere da parte come in effetti ho fatto.”

Alex deglutì, sentendo la rabbia montargli in corpo.

Non era un attacco quello, non c’era più una guerra, e Michael era stato troppo ansioso di alzare bandiera bianca perché era questo che faceva, perché non era capace di non prendersi la responsabilità delle proprie azioni.

E Alex si sentì ancora più frustrato di prima, perché con quello sguardo contrito in viso gli era impossibile odiarlo, e gli era impossibile continuare a tradirlo per una ripicca non più necessaria.

“Mi sei mancato” ammise, senza più il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. “Mi è mancato quello che avevamo, e ho continuato a ripetermi migliaia di volte che era giusto così, che era giusto che io mi facessi da parte e che tu vivessi la tua vita, ma...”

“Io ti volevo nella mia vita, Alex, ti volevo davvero. Ma al contempo c’erano Sara e il bambino, e io ho pensato che...” alzò le spalle, sorridendo tristemente. “Non lo so che cosa ho pensato. Forse ho solo scelto il male minore.”

Alexander tacque di fronte a questa sua affermazione.

Non gli interessava il motivo della sua decisione, non gli era mai interessato.

Avrebbe solo voluto sentirsi dire che aveva commesso un errore, che una volta che Sara fosse stata libera le avrebbe parlato, che le cose si potevano sistemare, che...

Sbatté una mano sul tavolo, preso da un impeto di nervi.

Michael lo guardò senza aggiungere altro, sospirando lievemente prima di protendersi verso di lui.

Quando Alex sentì le sue labbra sulle proprie, improvvisamente stette meglio. 

Non gli importava che in quel frangente fosse sbagliato, non gli importava nemmeno che fosse un po’ ipocrita da parte di Michael baciarlo né gli importava come lo stesse pugnalando alle spalle mentre glielo lasciava fare.

Era quello di cui aveva bisogno per stare meglio, e basta.

Rispose al bacio, portando le mani sui fianchi del più piccolo, avvicinandosi per quanto gli riusciva e sentendo il proprio corpo reagire quando anche l’altro fece lo stesso, cercando la sua pelle nuda al di sotto della camicia, cercando di riprendere familiarità con essa, accarezzandolo velocemente, deciso, come se avesse atteso per troppo tempo quel momento.

Si alzarono in piedi, confusamente, dirigendosi verso il divano.

Sentiva Michael sopra di sé, cercava di toccare ogni punto della sua pelle che riuscisse a raggiungere, scoprendo solo allora con quanta intensità gli fosse mancata.

Non sarebbe andata avanti troppo a lungo, e lo sapevano entrambi, ma quando Alex lo sentì sottrarsi al bacio e spostarsi per sedersi di fianco a lui non poté fare a meno di gemere per il disappunto, tanto era preso.

Rimasero in silenzio per quelle che gli parvero essere ore, sebbene non si dovette trattare di più che pochi minuti, e sentiva quasi di stare per impazzire sotto al peso di tutto ciò che non gli aveva detto, sotto al peso del pensiero di quanto gli fosse piaciuto baciarlo, e di quanta voglia avesse di continuare, senza dover fare altro nel resto della propria vita.

La guerra era ricominciata, Alexander sapeva quanto debole fosse il suo attacco, e allora non poteva far altro che preparare la difesa per qualsiasi cosa gli avesse detto il più piccolo.

Era pronto a cedere qualsiasi cosa ormai.

“Sono stato io” mormorò. “Sono stato io a dire a Wheatley del punto cieco fra le telecamere di sorveglianza, è per questo che ti sono venuto a cercare. Sullins ha detto che se fossi stato d’aiuto per evitare l’evasione di Sara allora mi avrebbero ridato il distintivo, e...” chiuse gli occhi, portandosi le mani davanti al viso. “Mi dispiace, Michael. Mi dispiace davvero.”

Il più piccolo annuì brevemente, sorridendogli triste.

“Lo sospettavo, Alex. E avrei comunque dovuto immaginare che...” si morse un labbro, smettendo di guardarlo. “Mi sono dovuto sempre guardare le spalle da te, eppure con il tempo ho imparato a confidare nel fatto che, anche se parti dalla cosa sbagliata, finisci sempre con il fare quella giusta. Ed è per questo che mi fido di te.”

“Come fai ad essere sempre così tranquillo? Come fai a non odiarmi perché ti ho venduto a Wheatley, come fai a...”

“È colpa mia, no?” lo interruppe. “È colpa mia se l’hai fatto. Mia che ho scelto Sara senza darti una buona spiegazione, mia che non ho saputo fare niente per evitare di trovarmi in questa sensazione. Lo capisco, Alex, davvero.”

Mahone scosse la testa, ridendo sarcastico.

Non riusciva a credere che potesse mostrare tanta tranquillità dopo quello che gli aveva detto, non riusciva a credere che non ce l’avesse con lui.

Ma aveva ragione, in un certo senso.

Ogni volta in cui Alex aveva cercato di mettersi contro di lui, aveva finito con il fare la cosa giusta ed aiutarlo, sempre e comunque, ragione che li aveva avvicinati e che ora li aveva portati in quella situazione allucinante.

Allungò la mano sul suo viso, portando il dorso ad accarezzarlo lentamente, senza riuscire a fare a meno di sorridergli.

Non c’era più nessuna guerra, o forse con Michael non c’era mai stata davvero, perché il più piccolo non era fatto per guerre e conflitti, perché c’era qualcosa di così maledettamente sbagliato in lui da impedirgli di odiarlo per tutto quello che aveva fatto.

“Che cosa facciamo adesso?” mormorò, smettendo di toccarlo e guardando un punto fisso di fronte a sé, aspettando che l’altro gli desse la soluzione ad ogni suo problema, così come aveva sempre fatto.

“Adesso andiamo avanti. Voglio solo sapere se vuoi aiutarmi o no, e non ti biasimerei se non volessi farlo, Alex.”

Che cosa aveva ancora da dirgli?

Era sul bordo della propria sanità Alex, non aveva niente di fronte a sé ad aspettarlo per farlo stare meglio, non aveva niente che lo proteggesse dal proprio passato e da quello che era stato disposto a subire prima di giungere a quel punto.

E non aveva niente da perdere, adesso che anche lottare si era rivelato inutile.

Annuì brevemente, alzandosi dal divano senza più osare guardare Michael negli occhi.

“Se vuoi il mio aiuto, allora l’avrai” mormorò. “Ti ho sempre aiutato, no Michael?”

Non gli lasciò il tempo di rispondere.

Afferrò le proprie cose e uscì dall’appartamento, certo che altrimenti si sarebbe pentito della propria decisione, certo che allora avrebbe cambiato idea e allora non l’avrebbe mai più rivisto, perché per quanto Scofield fosse incline al perdono non avrebbe accettato di nutrire una serpe in seno, per quanto potesse essere convinto che quel veleno fosse unicamente causa sua.

Alex respirò a fondo una volta all’aria aperta.

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi, poi afferrò il telefono e compose velocemente il numero di Wheatley per l’aggiornamento, conscio del fatto che se non l’avesse chiamato il detective gli avrebbe fatto dei problemi.

“Niente di nuovo” disse seccamente al proprio interlocutore, cercando di mantenere tranquillo il proprio tono di voce. “Scofield non ha messo a punto nessun piano, per il momento.”

 _“Continua a stargli addosso, Mahone”_ rispose perentorio l’uomo. _“È da questo che dipende il tuo futuro al Bureau, lo sai vero?”_

Alex non rispose, e chiuse la conversazione.

Oh sì, lo sapeva che era unicamente da quello che dipendeva il proprio futuro.

E sapeva anche che con le prospettive che si era ritrovato di fronte, del suo futuro non gli importava più nulla.

Aveva perso Michael.

Non c’era altro per cui fosse disposto a lottare.


End file.
